


Choose the Darkness

by lunasenzanotte



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Halloween Challenge, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: Emre is a vampire whose blood dealer has gone missing. Loris is his human boyfriend who can't watch him starve and suffer.





	Choose the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by this prompt: _Vampire!AU where Emre is a vampire and Loris his victim, but Emre is a vampire that tries to control his cravings, and this particular night, he's just so hungry and his instincts take over, but as soon as he feeds, he feels HUGE remorse, and insists he has to clean the bite and put a band aid over it, and he brings Loris some sweet juice and biscuits, and fusses over him and tries to keep him warm and Loris is like "What the hell, are you okay, buddy? Are you going to sing me a lullaby, too?"_ and also written for the October Halloween challenge.

If Emre were human, Loris would say he looks _dead_. But since Emre is technically dead, he looks… not good for being dead.

“He still hasn’t called?” Loris asks.

Emre shakes his head and checks his phone for good measure. His blood dealer is taking his time. If he’s not out of town, or if something didn’t happen to him. Which would be really bad.

“Is there no other way?” Loris asks. “I mean…”

“No. I can’t start another witch hunt. If I want to stay here, and lead a normal life, I have to be as inconspicuous as possible,” Emre says resolutely. “I can’t be caught sucking someone’s blood in a side alley or something. And if people start to panic… It’s been hundreds of years since people last truly believed in us, and the other vampires wouldn’t thank me if I gave them another proof.”

“What if the person you’d drink from didn’t tell anyone?” Loris offers.

“You mean I’d kill them?” Emre looks at him with pure horror in his eyes and shakes Loris by the shoulders. “Hey… who are you and what have you done with my Loris?”

Loris laughs. “No, silly. I mean they would let you drink their blood, and wouldn’t go around screaming ‘vampire!’.”

Emre calms down a little bit. “Oh. Yes. There are surely many such humans.”

“I know of at least one such human,” Loris smiles.

Emre still needs a moment to process it. The lack of fresh blood apparently affects his brain. “No,” he says then.

“Why not? I trust you,” Loris says and wraps his arms around Emre’s waist. “Or you don’t trust yourself?”

Emre sighs. “No, I…”

“I know you would stop in time.”

“It’s not that,” Emre says desperately and looks at him. “I don’t want you to see me like… like what I really am.”

“I know what you are,” Loris objects. “It won’t scare me. It won’t change anything.”

Emre shakes his head. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Even he feels uncomfortable looking at his true vampire face. Sometimes he does wish vampires truly couldn’t see themselves in the mirror. The bloodshot eyes and black veins and white skin… the teeth look just like a minor flaw compared to it. He would never let Loris see it.

Loris shrugs, and then grins when he gets a new idea. “Fine, then I won’t look.”

“You will,” Emre says calmly. “Because you’re a curious human.”

Loris hisses at him, and Emre smiles through the terrible exhaustion in his face. Loris has adopted some not typically human customs since he’s started to live with Emre. Almost like he wants to be even with him. He will hiss at him when Emre offends him, and bare his teeth like a mad dog when Emre makes him angry. Emre sometimes says that Loris is a cross between a human, a basilisk and a werewolf, and despite him being the true monster, he is sometimes borderline scared of Loris.

“No, really,” Emre says, trying to appease him. “He will call. Probably just couldn’t get the stuff in time.”

Loris just sighs, like Emre is a stubborn child. “I’m going to bed,” he says. “You’re not coming?”

Emre shakes his head. “No. I’ll watch some TV… try to get my mind off of it.”

Loris just raises his brows, but doesn’t say anything. It’s a lame excuse, but there’s no point in persuading him. Whenever he’s hungry, Emre will make an excuse to spend the night outside the house, or at least in another room. He doesn’t trust his instincts while hungry, and probably doesn’t want to wake up with his teeth stuck in Loris’ neck.

When Loris wakes up, the apartment is dark and quiet. For a moment, Loris thinks that Emre has gone out to meet his dealer. Then he switches on the lamp in the living room. Emre whimpers quietly and covers his eyes, curled up on the couch. Loris looks at him, and from his face, Emre judges that he must look much worse than before.

“Enough,” Loris says resolutely.

He opens the wardrobe, pulls out something that looks suspiciously like one of Emre’s scarves, and ties it over his eyes. “Other arguments?” he asks.

Emre sighs. “No.” He reaches out and guides Loris to the couch, because he doesn’t want him to trip over something. “I’m sorry,” he whispers then.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault that your dealer is a douche.”

Emre laughs dryly and kisses Loris on the lips.

Loris just smirks. “Hey, don’t get too distracted. You’re supposed to drink my blood.”

“Shut up,” Emre growls. “You don’t tell a vampire what to do.”

He slides down to Loris’ neck and then struggles to find a comfortable position. He hasn’t done it the traditional way for way too long. And with a willing victim… probably never.

“You’ll hold my hand, okay?” he says and grabs Loris’ hand. “Hold it firmly.”

“Okay.”

“When it’s too much, if it hurts, if you feel dizzy… you’ll let me know, okay? Tell me, or squeeze my hand, anything, and I’ll stop.”

Loris sighs. “I know I’m a blood sucking virgin, but can we just skip the talk?”

“No!” Emre snaps. “It’s important.”

Loris just groans, and Emre would bet that he’s rolling his eyes underneath the blindfold. “Fine, I’ll let you know. Is that all?”

“I suppose,” Emre says. “Ready?”

Loris nods and shifts under him. Emre gently pushes his head to the side and kisses his neck first. He feels the pulse quicken under Loris’s skin.

He sinks his teeth into the tender flesh and feels a pang of guilt when Loris whimpers quietly, but so far nobody has invented a way to do it painlessly.

The moment the first drop hits his tongue, he feels immediate relief. He doesn’t know if it’s because he’s so starved, or because it’s the blood of someone he knows so well, of someone he loves, but it’s more intense than anything he’s ever felt. He can’t concentrate on anything else but the taste and the feeling of warmth spreading through his body.

He only comes to his senses when Loris’ fingers slip from his grip. He pulls out his teeth and wills his brain to switch back to the human mode. It takes more effort than he thought it would, and it scares him.

“Loris?” he whispers and pulls the scarf off.

It takes two gentle slaps before Loris stirs. His eyes are glossy, and it takes a while before he manages to focus them on Emre.

“Oh, hi,” he smiles weakly. “You look much better.”

“Thanks, but you don’t! You were supposed to let me know, damn you!” Emre cries.

“I… wanted to, I swear,” Loris says sheepishly. “But…”

Emre sighs. “Stay here. Don’t move. I’ll be right back,” he says.

He jumps up and starts running around the house like a mad squirrel. He might be forgetting about keeping the usual human speed. He realizes when he opens the fridge, grabs a jar of juice and closes it again, and the fridge light doesn’t even have time to switch itself on.

“Drink this,” he says and hands a glass of juice to Loris. “And eat these.”

Loris just blinks. “What?”

“It has sugar,” Emre says, holding up a biscuit. “You need sugar now.”

Loris still looks at him like Emre’s gone mad, but takes the biscuit and eats it. He also drinks the juice, if only to make Emre calmer.

“I’m an idiot,” Emre says, as he covers Loris with a blanket and tucks him in like a baby.

Loris tries to shake his head, but it’s not the most pleasant thing. “No, you’re not,” he says softly.

“I am. I was supposed to… but I forgot how… how it felt.”

He indeed has. He’s completely forgotten it felt like falling asleep, that it was almost pleasant. Death liked to play tricks, after all.

“What are you doing?” Loris asks when Emre touches his neck.

“Putting a band aid over the bite,” Emre says.

“Emre!” Loris groans. “I’m not going to die!”

“No, you’re not,” Emre says, already sounding a bit calmer as a bit of color has returned to Loris’ cheeks. “But I also don’t think people would believe you cut yourself while shaving. The wound looks kind of… specific.”

Loris grins and pulls Emre down, making space for him under the blanket. “What if your dealer doesn’t call?” he asks. “I mean, you can donate blood… how many times a year?”

“I’m not drinking your blood again,” Emre says resolutely.

“You didn’t like it?” Loris asks, and Emre would swear to God that he looks borderline offended.

“I _loved_ it,” Emre assures him. “But I also love you. _Alive_. So it’s out of question.”

“What are you going to do, though?”

“I don’t know yet,” Emre shrugs. “Find another dealer? Steal blood in hospitals?”

“Anyways, I’m here,” Loris mumbles against Emre’s shoulder. “For cases of emergency.”

“I know,” Emre smiles and embraces him, allowing himself to close his eyes and relax, finally not fearing sleep. “I know.”


End file.
